Un futuro diferente
by dramberg
Summary: el futuro se sabra o se cambiara como la pasaran despues de que sufran muchas causas y el futuro lo dira todo o se podra cambiar un oneshot o una historia?
Bueno un buenos dias,tardes o noches no se que decirles solo les doy un perdón por no subir un capitulo de esto no es una pesadilla lo de malo es de que no estoy viendo pokemon desde un tiempo y no me llega inspiración para esto sino solo para otro anime pero vi un shojo pero no me acuerdo el nombre pero lo hare … dejando esto les doy este one shot de mi pareja favorita ashxserena NOTA:les romperá el corazón pero no se preocupen por eso pero verán lo que pasara pero no lo dejen de leer hasta el final y recuerden esto es otra pareja es de ash y serena bueno solo empezemos porfa no dejen de leer TT_TT

Aclaraciones:los personajes y la serie no son de mi propiedad son de satoshi

Un futuro diferente

Ash y serena se encuentran perdidos de nuevo en la cueva de los espejos pero están sin clemont y Bonnie ya que se quedaron con su padre pero ellos no estaban tan bien

Ash:recuerdo muy bien este lugar, vamos serena¡

Serena:bien

Ash:(tomando la mano de serena)es por aquí vamos¡

Serena:(sonrojada)s…s…si

Pero en ese momento se ve un espejo que estaba brillando pero ash recuerda de que era la enrada a otra dimensión por la cual no sabían, pero ellos iban corriendo y el espejo se los puso en frente pero en ahí hubo una roca con la cual tropezaron y entraron a la otra dimensión y despues serena cayo encima de ash lo cual causo que ash se sonrojara….

Ash:(sonrojado) p…p…porfavor s….s…serena l..l…levántate

Serena:ummm?

En ese momento serena se percata de que cayo encima de ash y solo llega a sonrojarse a mas no poder….

Serena:(sonrojada)p…p…perdón a…a…ash

Después de ese momento ellos se calmaron con ese sonrojo pero…. No sabían en donde estaban asi que decidieron investigar hasta que vieron de que no estaban en kalos sino en kanto….

Ash:creo que este lugar es…..

Serena:kanto¡

Después ellos dos decidieron ir a pueblo paleta pero cuando estuvieron yendo se formo un silencio incomodo lo cual serena lo rompió diciendo….

Serena:(timida)t…t..te g…g..gusta a…alguien q…q..que h…h…hayas c…c…conocido?

Ash:porque la pregunta

Serena:(pensando)solo quiero saber si te gusto(saliendo del pensamiento)p….p…por n…n…nada

Ash:(pensando)como puedo decir que tu pero no se como decírtelo(saliendo del pensamiento) n….n….nadie

Serena:ahhhh pues bien por ti pero bien por la chica afortunada que elijas

Ash:si no? ….. pero ati quien te gusta serena?

Serena:(sonrojada)pues ummmmm….

Ash:quien?

Serena:(sonrojada )p….p….pues t…t…tu¡

Ash:(sonrojado)quien?... no e….escuche b…b…bien?

Serena:tu me gustas ash¡

Ash solo se quedo en shock ya que no sabia que decidir ya que todavía el no sabia como reaccionar a esa confesión pero el no se movio nada pero…

Ash:…..

Serena:ash respóndeme porfavor

Ash:….

Serena porfavor¡ (comenzando a llorar)

Ash:(serio con voz baja)no se como decírtelo

Serena:(llorando)que?

Ash:no se como puedo ser una mejor persona para vos

Serena:(llorando)porque¡?(cabizbaja)pensé que me amabas…

Ash:lo siento serena

Serena:te odio¡ no me hables mas¡

Después de esa discusión no tanto ash y serena no se volvieron a hablar hasta que vieron a lo lejos a una persona desde lejos con el pelo azulado con un vestido azul y un peinado suelto y adulta…

Desconocida:ummm que les pasa?

Ash y serena:(enojados) nada¡

Desconocida:bueno,bueno… y quienes son?

Ash:soy ash

Serena:y yo serena, quien eres tu?

Desconocida:ummm¡ pues yo me llamo miette y se parecen mucho a unas personas que conozco

(N.A:lo siento mucho pero si no hacia esto no iba haber una parte para llorar TT_TT pero mas adelante es peor , porfa no dejen de leer )

Serena:(pensando)maldita miette que haces aquí

Ash y serena:ummmm? y a quienes nos parecemos?

Miette:(señalando a ash)tu te pareces a mi esposo y tu(señalando a serena)a mi amiga

Ash y serena:(confundidos)

Ash: tu esposo¡

Serena:tu amiga¡

Miette:si ^_^ y bien quieren venir a mi casa?

Ash y serena:(asintiendo)bien

Después fueron a a la casa de miette pero en todo el camino ash y serena no se miraron , ni hablaron ya que esa pelea que les había pasado los había afectado en al relación de su amistad…

Miette:bien¡ ya llegamos

En ahí se ve una casa normal que era como el de ash y….

Ash:se parece mucho a la mia

Miette:ah si?

Ash:si

Y en ese preciso momento se abre la puerta de la casa y en ahí se ve a un hombre de unos 26 años con una ropa igual que de ash pero de otro color y con una niña en sus brazos con el cabello medio azulado y medio azabache con un vestido rosa de unos 8 años(N.A:aquí el ash adulto se llamara y el normal solo ash)

:ya llegaste mi amor ummm…. Trajiste amigos no?

Miette si ellos son ash y serena

Ash y serena:mucho gusto(pensando)este será el futuro?

Ash :y quien es ella(señalando a la niña)

y miette:es nuestra hija

ash y serena:QUE¡

ash:(ya calmado)como se llama usted señor?

:ash ketchum

ash:y usted viajo por kanto , jhoto,islas naranjas,hoenn,sinnho,unova y kalos pero tuvo amigas que la acompañaron que se llamaban misty ,may,dawn,iris y serena no?

:(sorprendido)como sabes eso?

Ash:yo soy tu cuando viajamos por kalos

:osea que ella es serena no?

Ash:si pero la serena de esta época donde esta?

:pues ella esta en kalos y nos dijo que vendría hoy pero solo para ver a melan nuestra hija

serena:(queriendo llorar)de quienes?(N.A:perdonTT_TT)

:de mi y de….. miette porque la pregunta?

Serena:(corre llorando)

Ash intenta detenerla pero…

Serena:porque escogiste a ella y no ami¡? Porque¡?

Ash:lo siento

Serena:que¡

Ash:lo siento¡

Serena:solo sube arriba y sin miedo entra a cualquier cuarto donde no deja de llorar y …..

:dejala …..lo mismo paso

ash:como puedes decir que la deje¡

:porque¡? ,porque ella nos odia y no nos volverá a hablar

ash:(recordadndo)talvez fue cuando ella me pregunto a quien amaba y yo no la mencione(arrepentido)porque¡ tuvo que pasar esto ¡

después todos s e quedaron callados y en eso la pequeña mela fue donde serena esuvo llorando y entro…

serena:(llorando)quien es?

Mela:soy yo mela

Serena:(llorando)que quieres?

Mela:quiero conocerte mas

En ese momento serena abre la puerta la puerta y ve a mela y piensa

Serena:(pensando)mejor será que me disculpe con ash sobre nuestra pelea pero ella habrá sido nuestra hija pero de diferente color de pelo (roja)

Mela:te pasa algo ummm?

Serena:(roja)n..n…na.n..naa..nada

Mela:y bien cuéntame tu vida serena

Serena:bueno mi vida era feliz y todo hasta que llego tu(pensando)si le digo su madre me odiara(saliendo del pensamiento)

Mela:mi quien?

Serena:no, nadie

Después de que mela le haya animado a serena ellas estuvieron hablando por un buen tiempo hasta que….

(alguien toca la puerta)

Miette:ya voy(yendo a abrir la puerta)

En ese momento miette va abrir la puerta y ve a serena y….

Serena:(con mala gana)hola miette

Miette:(alegre)hola ,umm hay visitas y son el ash del pasado y tu también

Serena:QUE¡

En ese momento entra rápido donde el ash del pasado se encontraba enojado con el ash del futuro y serena le dice(N.A:lo mismo pasara con serena la serena del futuro será y la serena normal ,pues solo serena)

:ash eres tu del pasado

ash:mira a si porque,un rato TU ERES LA SERENA DEL FUTURO¡

:(le agarra de su chamarra y se lo lleva afuera)

ash:que haces¡

:(llorando)perdon ash,perdon¡

ash:(confundido)de que?

:(llorando)perdon por haberte dicho que te odio perdon,porfavor perdóname

en ese momento ash no sabia que hacer pero su corazón le dijo que la perdonara….

Ash:te perdono

:enserio gracias¡

en ese momento ash y entraron de nuevo a la casa pero entro a la casa alegremente y…. todos empezaron a hablar cómodamente pero en ese momento serena y mela bajaron abajo ya que esa conversación la había vuelto feliz de nuevo y ella había decidido pedir perdon a ash pero ella vio a otra persona que se parecía a ella pero era adulta y le pregunto

serena:quien eres tu?

:ummm yo? Pues soy tu del futuro y tu

serena:soy tu cuando viajamos por kalos

serena vio de que ella estaba feliz pero no supo porque y lo dejo vio a ash y se lo llevo afuera y

serena:(llorando)perdóname porfavor

ash:…..

serena:(llorando)porfavor

ash:….

Serena:(llorando)

Ash:porque te dispculpas si ya lo hiciste

Serena:(extrañada)ya lo hice?

Ash:(asintiendo)si y ahora ya lo se

Serena:saber que?

Ash:que t… a..a.a. …amo

Serena:(llorando)

Ash:porque lloras

Serena:no son de tristeza sino de felicidad

Ash:y bueno quieres ser mi n…no..nov…novia

Serena:si¡

Ash:shhhhh cuidado que nos escuche sabes que estoy casado con miette y me pueden matar

Serena:bien

Después de eso ellos dos entran de nuevo a la casa pero ahora ellos dos estaban felices pero todos los que estaban ahí los vieron raramente pero lo dejaron asi y después de todo eso empezaron a hablar normalmente pero se hizo noche rápidamente y y miette ofrecieron quedarse a ash ,serena y en su casa pero no hubo muchos cuartos para todo y ash y serena tuvieron que dormir los dos juntos en ese momento para los dos era el momento mas feliz de su vida pero cuando ellos se durmieron ellos despertaron en la cueva de los espejos preguntándose que había pasado pero vieron a un espejo y ellos vieron de que no era un sueño era en realidad el futuro pero ellos decidieron estar juntos por siempre y habrá un futuro diferente.

Bueno que les parecio este oneshot me costo escribirlo y no sabia que hacer pero me decidi en pensar los otros fics ya que me cuesta además creo que desde la siguiente semana no podre subir por mis calificaciones pero hare todo lo posible ,perdon por lo del futuro pero díganme en los reviews si hago otros capítulos de este fic o de los otros también me pueden seguir en mi pagina en Facebook como dramberg

Posdata:dejen reviews eso me anima a seguir continuando TT_TT bueno díganme lo que quieran mejor díganme en que parte sigo fallando porfa para mejorar ademas talvez la siguiente va haber el beso bye,bye.


End file.
